


Meu garotinho

by AyzuLK



Series: Meu Pequeno [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dark!Minato, Estupro, F/M, Loss of Parent(s), Louco!Minato, M/M, Namikazecest, Pedófilo!Minato, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shota, incesto
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyzuLK/pseuds/AyzuLK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kushina morre durante uma missão. E Minato só quer cuidar de seu filho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meu garotinho

**Author's Note:**

> AVISO!  
> ESSA FIC NÃO É NADA FELIZ!  
> É DOENTE, REALMENTE DOENTE!  
> OLHEM OS AVISOS, É, ELES FAZEM TODO O SENTIDO!  
> SE FOREM LER, NÃO DIGAM QUE NÃO AVISEI.

Minato assistia interessado enquanto as lágrimas silenciosas desciam pelo rosto de seu lindo Naruto. Não haviam soluços, nem mesmo quando receberam a noticia, apenas lágrimas sem palavras alguma. E diante de toda a vila, que viera prestar homenagem aos ninjas assassinados em batalha, incluindo sua doce Kushina, Minato só conseguia prestar atenção ao filho. Quando ele soltou sua mão, e fora depositar uma flor do grande memorial a que todos honravam no momento.

Viu quando o garoto Uchiha também o observava a distância, curioso.

E no fim, enquanto todos iam embora, ele continuou ali. O corpo pequeno nas roupas escuras,  os cabelos bagunçados, e a expressão indecifrável. Seu perfeito Naruto.

\- Está na hora de ir. – falou, ao se aproximar, colocando a mão no ombro magro, sentindo-o tensionar.

Ele apenas assentiu sem olhá-lo, e em segundos estavam em casa, na sala. Ele ficou lá, parado, olhando para o chão, e tudo o que Minato mais queria era ficar ali também, mas a vila precisava de si mais no momento. Diante de toda a crise, todos os bons que morreram, sua doce Kushina...

Ele continuara ali, esperando um passo seu, o corpo tenso. Sorriu, se aproximando. Pegou o queixo em sua mão, o erguendo,  finalmente fitando os olhos azuis, desde a manhã. E eles não estavam vazios como imaginava, estavam cheios de um sentimento próprio. Havia tristeza. E havia mais.

Seu perfeito Naruto. Era como se ele pudesse matá-lo naquele momento, se fosse mais forte, ele saberia que ele tentaria. Ele já havia tentado antes, mas já sabia que a falha tinha um preço muito alto. Talvez ele pensasse que ele teria causada a morte de Kushina, sua doce e amada Kushina. Que ele a teria enviado em uma missão quase suicida. 

-Volto mais tarde.

Silêncio.

Mais tarde.

Minato desapareceu.

......................

Quando retornou, a madrugada já havia chegado. Podia sentir um rastro de chackra em sua casa, Uchiha. O garoto devia ter estado ali.  Aquela proximidade sempre o incomodara, talvez fosse hora de conversar a respeito disso. Mas não hoje.

Encontrou Naruto deitado na sua cama, abraçado com a jaqueta jounin de Kushina, a bandana dela bem presa em sua mão fechada.  Aproximou-se, observando o semblante cansado enquanto ele dormia. Sentou na cama, as costas perto da cabeceira, e ficou o olhando dormir por algum tempo. Até se aproximar, e remover os cabelos do rosto suado, aquele lindo rosto, tão parecido com o da sua Kushina. Aos doze anos, Naruto era ainda mais perfeito. Pequeno para a idade, mas ainda assim forte, havia se formado como o melhor da turma. Sua beleza era absoluta. Ele era absoluto.

-Você a matou. – a voz rouca e baixa o tomou, embora já soubesse que ele estava acordado. Sorriu, a mão se enterrando nos cabelos macios, inclinado sobre ele.

-Ela havia desconfiado. Você a mandou para a morte.

Os olhos azuis se abriram, e lá estava de novo, aquele sentimento puro, de ódio. Que fez seu corpo tremer, seu membro pulsar em suas calças. Seu Naruto. Naquele momento, tão parecido com sua Kushina. Ainda mais agora, com a Kyuubi dentro dele. Quando Kushina morrera, alguém tinha que ser o novo receptáculo. E seu Naruto era perfeito para isso. Ele nunca poderia ir embora da vila agora, nunca iria deixá-lo.

-Você quer me matar. – Não era uma pergunta, mas o olhar frio que recebeu era uma resposta. Minato sorriu, deitando por cima do seu Naruto, apoiando o peso em uma mão, com a outra abrindo o zíper da camisa negra que ele ainda usava. O corpo estava imóvel, submisso, como havia o ensinado, mas os olhos eram fogo puro. Desceu devagar, os dedos indo para o selo que Sarutobi havia feito antes de morrer, o selo que abrigava agora Kyuubi, removida de sua linda Kushina quase morta, e colocada em seu perfeito Naruto.

Sorriu, e beijou os lábios imóveis, devagar. Lambeu o rosto, salgado das lágrimas secas. E então afastou-se, sentando na cama.

\- Ajude o papai, Naruto.

A voz de comando era maior do que a vontade dele, como bem sabia que sempre seria. Naruto era dele, e faria o que ele pedisse, como o bom menino que sempre fora. Viu seu filho engatinhar até si, admirando-o enquanto ele abria seu zíper , e  o engolia.

-Muito bom, bom menino.

Acariciou os cabelos macios, sentindo a boca quente ao redor de si. Na cama que fora dele e de Kushina. Sentiu o prazer aumentar, pulsar dentro de si.  Suas mãos desceram para o pescoço, acariciando as costas agora nuas. Ele era tão pequeno, que dali, podia o alcançar todo,removendo sua roupas devagar, tocando a pele quente e macia. Colocou dois de seus longos dedos dentro do calor de seu filho, sendo bem-vindo com o quanto ele estava apertado, como sempre. Ele gemeu, a vibração o fazendo suspirar. Empurrou sua cabeça, sentindo que alcançava sua garganta mais profundamente, vendo os olhos dele cheios de lágrimas, mas a expressão dura. Como nunca vira antes. Aquela expressão foi o que o levou ao ápice, o empurrando depois, o fazendo cair na cama. Minato sorriu, sem fólego, vendo seu gozo escorrendo pela boca avermelhada de seu filho. Seu perfeito Naruto.

-Você sente falta da sua mãe. Também vou sentir. – falou de forma suave. – Mas eu vou cuidar de você, sempre.

Aquela expressão. Minato fez as posições de mão, fazendo dois clones, e uma transformação. Viu os olhos azuis se abirem mais, o rosto apavorado, ao ver um deles se transformar na doce Kushina dos dois. Sua doce Kushina, ali.

-Não faz isso... – o ouviu murmurar, a voz quebrada. – Não faz isso...por favor.

-Você queria que ela soubesse. – Minato falou, a voz compreensiva. – Eu faço tudo por você, meu Naruto.

Os olhos agora estavam desesperados. Minato voltou a deitar sobre ele, o impedindo de fugir. Beijou o rosto pálido, abrindo bem as pernas macias, se acomodando entre elas. O acariciou , excitando-se com os olhos apavorados. Entrou dentro dele, devagar, maravilhado em como ele o engolia, mesmo sendo tão apertado. Colocou mais peso, para que conseguisse romper a resistência, sentido o espasmo tentando o expulsar. Sentiu o sangue quente que minava ao redor de seu membro, apresentando que passava de um limite que não cumpria, rasgando a carne macia.  Meteu até que sua bolas delimitassem seu caminho, o empalando completamente, erguendo um pouco o quadril arredondado para o acomodar melhor..

E ergueu o rosto, vendo a expressão de dor que o contorcia. E então os olhos com aquele fogo e desespero.

-Eu odeio você.

Minato sorriu, ordenando que o clone se aproximasse. Os azuis se fecharam com força, e Minato riu disso.

-Naruto. – o clone falou, e era a mesma voz de sua Kushina. A voz quebrada, traída. Saiu de seu filho, e entrou novamente, devagar, vendo o sangue que fluía dele . – Eu amo você, Naruto.

Ouviu um soluço baixo vindo dele, e aumentou o passo, saindo quase todo, e entrando de uma vez, sua bolas batendo com violência, deixando marcas arroxeadas na pele pálida. O clone sentou ao lado dos dois, acariciando os cabelos suados, continuando a falar, até os azuis se abrirem, quebrados. Então o clone se inclinou, beijando os lábios inchados. Aquela cena foi tão excitante, que quase o fez gozar no mesmo instante. Naruto agora soluçava de forma aberta. Finalmente seu Naruto estava chorando abertamente. Saiu de dentro dele, ainda pulsando, e os clones de aproximaram. Admirava a cena enquanto seu outro clone manuseava seu filho, o fodendo em seu colo enquanto a falsa-Kushina continuava falando em seu ouvido, as mãos pálidas, delicadas, passando por seu  peito por trás, beijando o ombro nu e elegante de seu Naruto, o estimulando. Era excitante, sempre havia imaginado aquilo, e se perguntava por que não fizera antes. Continuou se tocando, olhando como o membro do clone entrava e saia de seu filho, como as palavras doces o faziam soluçar, submisso, o rosto enterrado no ombro de seu clone, as mãos inertes ao lado do corpo, tentando negar o prazer que sentia com as mãos delicadas.

 Apenas tomando aquilo, aceitando, como o ensinara.

Ele e o clone gozaram ao mesmo tempo, os clones sumindo, fazendo com que Naruto caísse na cama, se encolhendo. Engatinhou até ele, vendo o quanto estava excitado, mesmo assim se negando o prazer. Seu teimoso Naruto, como sempre. O fez deitar de costas na cama, tomando o membro na sua boca, o estimulando. Os gemidos abafados, saindo aos poucos, forçados, até que ele gozou  em sua boca, forte. Sentiu o gosto dele, e era perfeito. Lambeu os lábios, sorrindo.

E o admirou jogado na cama, dele e de Kushina, nu, marcado, quebrado.

Perfeito.

 

**Author's Note:**

> AVISEI


End file.
